Harry Potter: Dark Version
by NieveS-16
Summary: Luego de los sucesos de Harry Potter, este a tenido cambios de madures emocionales y de habilidades,,,serviran estos nuevos poderes para que Harry logre su objetivo?
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autora: Bueno esto va a ser un universo alterno a partir del sexto libro ( esto vendria a ser el principio del libro) Jeje Harry Potter no me pertenece ( :'( Ufa) Y bueno duisfrutenlo xD

PROLOGO

Era una noche oscura y frió. Como todas y cada una de las noches que había pasado en ese cuarto, triste, no tanto como ahora, que el ya no estaba, pero triste al fin.

Su muerte representaba el primer golpe al mundo mágico, contra mí.

NO, yo debo fortalecerme para vencerlo y para ayudar a mis amigos que aun viven, yo Harry Potter haré honor a la leyenda que ha caído en mí.

Por los que ya no están, por mí, y por el futuro.

Un libro oscuro con letras en plata estaba sobre la cama en la habitación de Harry Potter en la casa de sus tíos en Prive Drive. Muy pocos sabían lo que ese libro contenía, muy pocos, entre los cuales, Harry Potter no se encontraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Sirius, pero para Harry la vida sin Sirius era como una pesadilla sin final y sin dolor, ya había pasado el dolor…no, la verdad era que se había acostumbrado tanto a asimilarlo que ahora parecía una parte de el.

Harry había sacado unos libros de Hogwarts para ver si de algún modo podía traer de vuelta a los seres amados que le habían sido arrebatados…Pero la sabia que no, si no ya lo hubieran hecho los demás.

Por lo menos podía alegrarse de ya no estar en lo de sus tíos, por algún extraño motivo parecía que estos habían recapacitado en su trato de años y se habían vuelto un poco mas amigables. O quizás era que para Harry, le gustase o no, ahora estos eran sus únicos parientes vivos (bueno La tía Petunia).

Se encontraba en la casa de Ron, con el cual había comentado su busca de hechizos, este le ayudo a encontrar unos cuantos libros para traducir un único libro que Harry habia llevado de Hogwarts y no logrado traducir con las palabras comunes utilizadas en el mundo mágico.

_- Lsgs rpstc hosu in ey lo…-el texto seguía aunque algunas partes estaban en blanco- no hj_

Ahgvb soe hggn hosu.

-No vendría mal que Hermione estuviera aquí- dijo un visible cansado Ron.

- Hermione no permitiría que abriéramos este libro – opino Harry

- Upsss no lo se, si ve que es tan difícil de abrir a lo mejor nos lo quita y es ella la que hace todo el trabajo.

- Bueno Hermione no descansaría hasta leer todos los libros del mundo- medito RAI con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era invierno en esas fechas y ni Harry ni Ron tenian muchas ganas de salir, pero la comida lo exigía y Ron y Harry tuvieron que ir en busca de leña para la cocción de la comida ( para que si somos magos! – había exigido Ron) Pero en esos momentos el excesivo uso de magia era peligroso, pues Voldemort podía percibir la magia, por eso la utilización de magia estaba permitida (aun a magos mayores) en muy pequeñas cantidades, Solo en Hogwarts era posible usar magia libremente. Esto ambos lo sabían, pero quien puede negar que la vida es mas fácil con magia!

Regresaron luego de un arduo trabajo, debían buscar la leña, cortarla y luego trasportarla con la menor cantidad de magia posible, lo cual no era muy sencillo, sin mencionar que ninguno de los 2 tenia un fisco demasiado bueno. Sin embargo, los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta, del pequeño desencadenamiento de magia que ambos hicieron….


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autora: jeje bueno gracias Jorsis, este capitulo va a ser mas largo y acordate que te dedico este fic, puede que haya ciertas sorpresitas para vos. Besos y aca empieza el tercer capitulo.

La señora Weasly había preparado la comida para ambos los jóvenes que se hallaban en la casa y para su de costumbre preparo un batallón de comida acostumbrada a la enorme cantidad de integrantes de la familia. Sin embargo en ese momento solo estaban 4 de los 9 integrantes de la familia, y Harry.

Los hermanos mayores de Ron se encontraban hace tiempo ya fuera de la casa Weasley, uno trabajando para el banco de los magos, y otro con dragones. Percy ahora participaba en el ministerio de la magia, y a decir verdadera raro verlo en la casa. Y por ultimo, los recién graduados mellizos, habían logrado su sueño de poner una tienda de chascos, a pesar de las criticas de su madre.De apoco habían logrado convertir su pequeña tienda de chascos en una gran tienda con curiosidades hechas por ellos mismos.

Una vez finalizada la comida Harry y Ron fueron a la habitación donde dormían, seguidos por una tímida Ginny, quien desconocía la existenciadel libro.

Ron tardo un rato en deshacerse de su pequeña hermana quien salio con aire ofendido de la habitación.

-Ya esta Harry, ahora podremos retomar lo interesante.

-Crees que podramos descifrarlo, no somos muy conocedores de libros magicos, ni "trasformaciones"-comento Harry con desanimo.

Trasformaciones además de ser un tipo de magia para trasformarse uno mismo o mutar objetos, también era una arte con el cual se podía trasformar idiomas, solo se tenía que pensar el idioma de origen al idioma deseado. Pero ni Harry ni Ron sabian que idioma era este.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente llamar a Hermione?-pregunto Ron con cierta violencia, el sabia que Hermione estaba de vacaciones con Krum.

-No.

-RAI has estado extraño últimamente, mira se que todos los acontecimientos ocurridos te han puesto mal, pero axial solo logras lo que el Innombrable quiere…te rindes.-dijo Ron con pesar, intentando ponerse en el lugar de Harry.

-Tienes razón pero es solo que…-"Si fuera mas fuerte"-Nada.

- Bien, oye Harry lamento despertarte de tus pensamientos, pero, ¿no crees que ya debiéramos comprar los materiales para Hogwarts?

-Es buena idea Ron, ahí quizás hallemos algo que nos sirva para descifrar este libro.

-Si…pero solo decía más bien porque tendremos que ir caminando al callejón Diagon…

-…Dios mió apiádate de nosotros.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

-Me pregunto como estarán los chicos-dijo una nostálgica Hermione.

-Seguro que bien- le contesto un muchacho bastante atractivo.

-Si, son muy fuertes-Hermione le sonrió- Lograste aprender muy bien mi idioma Krum.

-Porque tuve una muy buena maestra- le contesto este con una sonrisa y un abraso.

-Pero me gustaría saber…-dijo volviendo a la nostalgia.

-¡Achuu!- estornudo Ron-Maldito resfrió.

-Alguien debe estar hablando de vos- le dijo Harry con picardía.

-¿Y esa cara? Aca al unicoque le llueven chicas es a ti, exclamo entre diversión y sarcasmo.

-¿Y quien dijo que pensaba que una chica hablaba de ti? – Dijo Harry fingiendo una cara de sorpresa.

-Mira puedo contar con todos mis dedos incluyendo los de mis pies que no llego a la mitad de tus admiradoras- dijo Ron haciéndose el ofendido.

-Dime alguna.

- Ginny…Cho…Pavarty…Mirtly – Ron puso cara soñadora- Y Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?- Harry rió - Hermione nos quiere ambos…matarnos por supuesto.

-¿Si, no? Además esta con el molesto de Krum…ese abusa niñas- dijo con cara asesina.

-Si claro, Ron cupido te acaba de tirar una flecha directo en el…- Rió Harry quien fue cortado por un furioso Ron.

Y así continuaron su camino hacia el callejón, no les quedaba más que viajar en trasporte muggle hasta llegar al punto de necesariamente usar magia.

Sin embargo, no se imaginaban encontrarse con nadie allí y menos con…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de aurora: Jeje bueno a pedido de Jors,y a pedido de Ana

A quien agradezco su rewiew jejeje el segundo de mi vida, prometo hacer caps

Más largo, que espero sean de su agrado!

-¿Hermione?- preguntaron los chicos atónitos al presenciar la persona de la que

Hablaban "en sueños" aparecer así como así de la nada.

-Chicos he pensado mucho en uds!- dijo una emocionada Hermione.

-También nosotros lo hemos hecho y dinos vienes sola? –dijo Harry, ansioso, y a

la vez preocupado de tocar el tema del libro con Hermione.

-No. Krum esta aquí conmigo-dijo ella sonriendo, a lo que Ron puso mala cara.

- Y donde esta el novio dulce y protector?-dijo enojado.

-Allí cargando mis libros- le contesto Hermione a Ron con una mirada de superioridad.

-Hola chicos- dijo el recién llegado de la tienda "Artículos para la magia especializados en magia avanzada."

- Magia avanzada?-pregunto un muy interesante Harry.

- Si, es una nueva tienda-contesto Hermione- Vine a ver los artículos…tiene cosas muy interesantes, pero porque no lo comprueban Uds. chicos? Mientras tanto iré con Krum a comprar las demás cosas, también comprare sus cosas de acuerdo?

Harry y Ron entraron entonces en la tienda, despidiendose de Krum y Hermione a quienes verían mas tarde en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Oye Ron dime algo, te gusta Hermione?- pregunto Harry seriamente.

Que? Estas loco?- Ron casi hablo gritando, aunque luego se sereno- A decir verdad si me gustaba, pero me di cuenta que era solo como amiga, como a una hermano, no era amor en verdad, además aunque me gustase ella ama a otro, sabes solo no quiero que la lastimen, ella es la mejor de todas, mi mejor amiga, es como Ginny.

- Mmm de acuerdo y oye crees que aquí encontremos algo para el libro?

-No lo se, ya sabes lo poco que entiendo de esto.

El local parecía cerrado, como si a Harry y Ron los hubieran olvidado adentro, aunque se notaba que era un lugar mágico en todos los sentidos.

La atmósfera en si sugería que no era un lugar cualquiera, había tantas cosas extrañas que ni Harry ni Ron sabían que empezar a mirar, parecía como si ambos se hubieran olvidado su búsqueda por material para descifrar el libro.

Los estantes se hallaban llenos de frascos de muchos colores y con etiquetas extrañas sobre su contenido, con nombres que ni Harry ni Ron habían aprendido en el transcurso de 5 años en Hogwarts , ingredientes, que aunque ellos desconocían, estaban prohibidos para los estudiantes, y magos…ingredientes que habian decidido ser olvidados y prohibidos, por los hechizos resultantes de estos, y sus mezclas.

El resto del local estaba conformado por una cantidad considerables de bibliotecas, cuando Harry y Ron se acercaban para verlas fueron interrumpidos súbitamente….

- Hola muchachos, disculpen las molestias, pero son demasiado jóvenes no pueden ver los libros en aquellos estantes, sin embargo puedo mostrarle otros objetos que pueden ser de su interes- dijo una mujer de aspecto extraño.

-Bien, pero porque no podemos ver aquellos libros?

- Porque la magia en ellos no se puede revertir…ni controlar a costa de algo…

- de…

-Vengan por aquí chicos- corto a Harry tajantemente aquella rara mujer.

- Estos objetos les ayudaran en el futuro muchachos…


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de autora: Bueno muchas gracias por sus mensejas, en verdad se los agradesco, nunca imgine tener en mi primer fic muchos mensejas y menos aun en esta pagina q a mi criterio es la que mejor ha reunido fics, y no solo eso sino que muchos escritores aquí tienen un gran futuro a mi parecer.

Cambiando el tema este capitulo va a ser un poco mas largo ( jaja no aplaudan) pero lamento decepcionarlos ya que esta vez van a saborear la miel…pero apenitas P

La mujer condujo a ambos jóvenes a unos estantes alejados de aquellos libros antiguos y tan llamativos que le habian parecido a Harry, por unos estantes repletos de varitas…aunque estas tenian colores muy singulares y alejados de las clasicas varitas que Harry habia visto.

-Bien, apuesto que nunca han visto este tipo de varitas?- dijo la mujer con un gesto entre amabilidad y burla.

-Tipo?- se pregunto Harry extrañado preguntandose si esa palabra " tipo" la habia utilizado para identificar los distintos componentes que forman una varita: como plumas de fénix, y otros elementos internos.

-No, estas varitas no tienen algo que podamos llamar un núcleo.

-Pero como supo lo que pensaba?- exclamaon Harry y Ron, sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo.

-Es normal que los jóvenes piensen eso, pero no.Estas varitas fueron creadas con pociones. Les explicare.

- Las varitas rojas, son capaces de amplificar el poder del fuego, es decir si lanzan un hechizo de fuego con una varita roja, este se fortificara, asi como tambien pueden utilizar la varita para dominar, o al menos controlar por un tiempo criaturas de fuego, como fénix y en algunos casos dragones.

Las varitas azules…es el mismo procedimiento, funcionan de igual manera pero con todo lo relativo al agua.

Luego estan las varitas plateadas…estas son extrañas y hay muy pocas,ya que muy pocos pueden controlarlas, son capaces de fusionar las fuerzas buenas con las malas y viceversa, pero su utilización es peligrosa.

Las varitas doradas…Son las mas peligrosas.

-la mujer termino la explicación pero aun ambos jóvenes la miraban con curiosidad, y una vez que estuvieron apunto de preguntar algo, ella continuo- Estas varitas representan el Norte, el Sur, El Este , y el Oeste. Fueron creadas por magos muy poderosos y se las conoce, entre los pocos que saben de su existencia , como las armas del Apocalipsis.

-Pero…

- Vengan siganme les mostrare otras cosas de su interes.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Harry y Ron habian quedado muy impresionados por las varitas, parecian ser muy poderosas, y esconder una increíble historia, que Harry pensaba podia ser la solucion a lo que buscaba…y enfrentaba.

Continuaron viendo el amplio local, en el que vieron con sorpresa instrumentos de suma utilidad, aunque algunos ya conocidos por ellos, como capaz para volverse invisible, escobas en diferentes colores, (aunque esta vez solo era una variante en color y nada mas) y muchas otras curiosidades, que parecian ser mas bien trucos para jugar.

Luego de "una tarde interesante de investigación", como lo habia llamado Hermione ya que ellos llegaron tarde para juntarse con ella y Krum los 4 se dirigieron a pedir habitaciones al Caldero Chorreante, ya que volver sin magia a sus hogares era casi imposible y ademas aun debian comprar materiales para el regreso en Hogwarts.

Por suerte encontraron una habitacion para los 4, en esta habitación habia 2 camas individuales y una para 2 personas ( en la que Ron juro que Hermione Y krum no dormirian juntos) y luego todos estuvieron de acuerdo que Harry y Krum durmieran en las individuales, Hermione en la grande y Ron en el piso ( " Ja-Ja que grasiosos- habia dicho Ron molesto, pero accediendo, total de que Hermione no estuviera con Krum. )

Luego de una noche de mal dormir ( Para Ron!) los 4 madrgaron para ir a comprar lo que les faltaba, solo les quedaban unos 4 dias antes de viejar a Hogwarts.

- Deberian dejarse de pavadas y comprar lo que les falta, que de no ser por mi no tendrian nada- les habia protestado Hermione.

- Bueno mami…-dijo Ron bajando la cabeza como si estuviera apenado, y Harry riendo por su parodia.

Harry y Ron esperaron entonces a que Krum dejara un segundo a Hermione ( Hasta para ir al baño se te queda pegado! – habia protestado Ron provocando que Hermione se sonrojara de vergüenza).

- Hermione tenemos que decirte algo…

-Diganlo entonces no tenemos todo el dia tenemos que…- Y como una imagen habla mas que mil palabras, Harry saco el extraño libro de su mochila.

- No puede ser…- dijo Hermione apenas audible para los dos jóvenes.

"Este libro es….

Continuara: jaja como quedaron? Bueno lo lamento, fue un poco mas largo pero a decir verdad prefiero hacer cortos los capitulos, ya que asi me surgen buenos caps aunk cortos, si lo hago muy largo temo ponerlo aburrido asik se endran k bancar esto gente.

Pero muchas gracias por las sugererencias y sus halagos! Espero que les guste este fic, me estoy esforzando posta y bueno…que se yo Gracias a todos por leerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota de autora: Jejeje no se porque comienzo a sentirme una basura por cortarlo ahí ese capitulo…..jejeje pero bueno, muchas gracias por los mensajes, en verdad me motivan a hacer de este un excelente fic…y también me motivan a cortárselo en las mejores partes JUAJUA.

Hermione había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos sobre aquel libro, conocido también como el libro del Apocalipsis….

- Harry de donde sacaste ese libro?- pregunto Hermione con una visible preocupación.

- Hermione con esa cara debes saber de que se trata…- dijo Ron mirándola sorprendido por su expresión

- Si…leí sobre el…HARRY DEBES DEJAR ESE LIBRO EN HOGWARTS LO ANTES POSIBLE – grito Hermione al borde de la histeria.

-Pero ¿por que? Que sabes de este libro Hermione?- inquirió Harry, la forma en la que su amiga lo habia dicho.

- Harry…es el libro del Apocalipsis…ese libro fue escrito por el Innombrable…en 1866…

- Que?- preguntaron atónitos Harry y Ron…era imposible que Voldemort viviera ya en esa época o quizas…

- QUE HACE ESE LIBRO HERMIONE?

- No lo se Harry…PERO DEBEMOS DEVOLVERLO A HOGWARTS

" Que, acaso Hermione le había dicho lo correcto?...No ella no podia estar mintiéndole, no a el…pero si en verdad era Lord Voldemort, como era posible que hubiera escrito ese libro en 1866? "

"- …las armas del Apocalipsis…"- Harry recordó el discurso de aquella mujer, acaso seria posible que…

- No puede ser…-Harry salio corriendo rumbo al local de Artículos para la magia, con toda la velocidad que podia…Ron y Hermione quien estaban profundamente concentrados en sus pensamientos no se habían dado cuenta de su rapida huida…hasta que Ron rápidamente salio corriendo seguida de una confusa Hermione.

Harry corría sin parar aunque se estuviera quedando sin aliento…sin duda alguna aquel local tenia que ver con su libro…debía haberlo supuesto, la sensación extraña que le produjo el entrar ahí. Finalmente llego con el pecho adolorido y casi sin aire pero rápidamente se precipito hacia el interior y….

- Ron hacia donde vamos?

- Hacia el local que nos recomendaste ayer Hermione, no lo recuerdas?

- Si pero que tiene que ver una tienda de ropa mágica y truquitos…con aquel libro y con…- dijo Hermione extrañada antes de ser interrumpida por Ron.

- Hermione…que quieres decir con eso…no era una tienda de ropa y "truquitos"

-Si lo era! Les dije que fueran para ver si podían conseguir ropa decente…para ti Ron…reconoce que esa tunica era muy fea… y tambien trucos para ustedes par de niños.

Ron ni se molesto por el comentario.. pasaba algo raro, sin lugar a duda.

- Hermione…cuando entramos en esa tienda, nos atendí una mujer…pero no era de ropa mágica precisamente…nos hablo de 4 varitas…las varitas del Apocalipsis.

Hermione cayó al piso de rodillas con unas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, a lo que Ron se asusto y paro súbitamente, arrodillándose a su lado.

- QUE SUCEDE?

- No…puede….ser- dijo Hermione entrecortadamente- HARRY!

Mientras tanto…

- Veo que han encontrado mi libro…Veremos si es de su agrado, o quizás…- una risa maléfica es escuchada por las criaturas que habitan en el bosque, las cuales huyen sintiendo el mal que se acercaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de autora: Una risa demente se escucha en la mente de los "inocentes lectores" Jejeje bueno ya vieron que comienza lo interesante, muy bien aquí lo continuo espero sea de su agrado y espero no me linchen por esto….

" No podía estar pasando…no podía estar ocurriendo eso, seria posible que el señor tenebroso estuviera preparando todo para destruir a Harry y el mundo mágico?

No…era imposible, Dubledore hubiera hecho algo…pero eso ahora no importaba Harry se había precipitado hacia su propia destrucción…Como era posible que ella, Hermione, llamándose "su mejor amiga" no había visto el mal que le sucedía a Harry?...No era extraño que después de todo lo que este vivió deseara muy profundamente cambiarlo todo…remediarlo a cualquier costo…

- Hermione que te sucede? – Ron comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Ron…debemos continuar..- dijo una Hermione decidida, y con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

" Esto es estar muerto?...No era tan desagradable…ya no se sentía nada, dolor, nada…ya casi no recordaba los rostros de las personas que habian sido su esperanza desde ya hace 5 años…Ron…Hagrid…Dubledore…Hermione.

Ni el calido rostro de sus padres, que solo siempre por fotos había visto su gran fuerza y valor…Ni tampoco a su padrino, al que una vez había deseado aniquilar pensando que el le había quitado a sus padres…O Lupin…Nadie.

Pero…este era su final? Que había hecho el de su vida? Había enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort…pero? Para que? Acaso ese era su final…No! No es mi final…no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente…aun tengo por quienes pelear…aun no estoy muerto.."

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda con la furia brillando en ellos. No podía permitirse semejante fin…el daba para mas batalla que eso…

- Yo…no…te dejare- dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

- Quizás si seas el elegido, joven…pero eso el tiempo lo decidirá- la extraña voz, que parecía reunir tanto a un hombre como a una mujer parecía decidida- pero eso se vera mas adelante….

-Ron aquí! – Grito una Hermione desesperada- Lo encontré!

Ron casi más se arroja al lugar donde provenía la voz de Hermione. En ese lugar encontró a Hermione arrodillada muy próxima a un bulto, Ron reconocio rápidamente la vestimenta de Harry…

- Harry! Mierda tenemos que llevarlo rápido a San Mungo …- Dijo Ron horrorizado.

- No alcanzara el tiempo! – Chillo Hermione- debemos ir a un hospital…

- Allí no atienden heridas mágicas Hermione

- Esto no es una herida magica…es una puñalada Ron…

En otro lugar, unas sombras se encontraban hablando a la luz del fuego…

-Amo…ya ha visto lo que le ha sucedido a Potter.

- Si..lo he visto, y déjame decirte no es algo de buen augurio…para nadie.

Hermione y Ron en tanto habían encontrado a Krum, y los tres se fueron entonces a el Caldero Chorreante, llevando a Harry entre todos, y tan preocupados en tapas la herida de este que no notaron los reflejos carmesí que decoraban su varita…ni tampoco los reflejos dorados que surgían de la punta de ella.

Continuara……

Nota de autora: jaja no me odien P jejeje bueno el próximo cap tendrá mas sorpresas aun, y espero les este agradando mi fic! Besos! Y aquí les dejo una especie de adivinanza: Quienes son las 2 personas que aparecen hablando al final del fic? Al que lo descubra le voy a hacer un fic ¡! La pista que les doy es que no todo es lo que parece!


	8. Chapter 8

Nota de autora: Jeje bueno el concurso tendrá solo unos 3 días, una vez concluido los ganadores me dejaran ideas para el próximo fic. En este fic les voy a explicar un poco el pork Hermione conoce tanto de ese libro misterioso.

" No podía estar pasando esto…no a Harry…" – Hermione empezó a recordar el porque conocía ese libro y su funcionamiento, recordaba aquellos acontecimientos como si en verdad los estuviera re viviendo y no recordara que en aquellos instantes estaba ayudando a Ron y Krum a cargar a Harry- " Siempre me había empeñado en ser una gran maga…a pesar de que mis padres no tuvieran poderes mágicos y yo fuera casi una total mugglet…sin embargo había podido entrar a Hogwarts…me había sentido tan feliz y por lo tanto quería demostrar que si podía…que yo podía ser una gran hechicera…En todas las materias me iba muy bien…salgo en Adivinación.

Hermione recordó aquellos sentimientos de angustia…pues aunque muchos no lo supieran, fue en ese momento en el que, su sangre le fallaba…los estudios y la concentración eran vital para la magia…al igual que la aplicación…en lo que Hermione se destacaba muy bien. Pero algo le faltaba…y eso era la clásica y característica magia que pasaba por la sangre de padres a hijos.

Cuando se fue de vacaciones con Krum había logrado conocer muchas cosas, esto se debía a que las artes enseñadas en el colegio de Krum eran otras que las enseñadas en Hogwarts pero…

- Hermi-dijo Krum con un tono cariñoso, mientras llevaba a Hermione por una hermosa feria mágica de su pueblo- mira quiero mostrarte algo.

Krum llevo a Hermione a una hermosa tierna en donde se encontraban libros mágicos, una gran habitación de estar, unas cortinas que parecían dar a alguna otra habitación y en el centro de la habitación donde se hallaba una gran mesa, con una bola de cristal en el centro. Sin lugar a dudas una tienda de adivinación.

- Oye…tu sabes que no me gustan estas cosas- dijo Hermione un poco incomoda- vayamos a otro lugar.

- No Hermi…te traje aquí para que veas que no es algo falso…solo un rato si…debes superar esto- dijo Krum abrasándola y hablando muy dulcemente.

- Si…tienes razón lo haré- le sonrió Hermione.

Krum abandono la tienda y Hermione se puso a inspeccionar el lugar…

- Hermione Granger, bienvenida seas niña.

- Hola…-dijo Hermione sorprendida…sabia que la adivinación podía presentir ciertos pensamientos…pero no que sabia toda la vida, el nombre, de una persona.

-Estas equivocada, esto no es adivinación- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- es normal que los jóvenes confundan las cosas, pues todas las artes están ligadas entre si, y para utilizar la adivinación correctamente es necesario conocer muy bien las demás asignaturas.

- CREI que se necesitaba poseer magia en la sangre…- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, por algún motivo sentía como que aquella mujer pudiera leerla como si se tratase de un pequeño libro.

-Tonterías…te enseñare…la adivinación mágica esta ligada a lo que en tu mundo llaman algo así como hipnosis…te gustaría saber como funciona.

- Si…me gustaría, con eso quizás yo podría ser mas útil a…- Hermione se entristeció al pensar en Harry…debía ser fuerte por el, mas que ahora el señor Tenebroso había regresado, y Harry había perdido a Sirius.

-Entonces aprenderás….


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de autora: Puff…que pokos se han arriesgado a responder, bien la adivinanza continua en pie durante los 2 siguientes caps (ósea en el 10mo capitulo nombro si hay ganadores) Y bueno, no desesperen, mas adelante explikare lo sucedido kon Harry.

"Aquella mujer me había dado muchos libros para leer…en los que pude aprender grandes cantidades de encantos, posiciones y otras artes misteriosas."

- Te contare niña…hay un libro mágico que enseña todas estas artes fundamentales para utilizar la adivinación y el Presentimiento correctamente…pero ese libro se encuentra Trasformado…

-Trasformado?- pregunto Hermione curiosa- se refiere a trasformado en otro libro u otra cosa?

- No…la transformación no es algo que solo se aplique para cambiar objetos a otras cosas…la transformación sirve de camuflaje. Es por eso que nadie a comprendido ese libro…Hace un tiempo, 16 años, cuando el Señor Tenebroso desapareció, un poderoso Mago intento Destrasformar el libro…lo poco que pudo averiguar antes de fallecer misteriosamente, fue que ese libro había sido escrito por Lord Voldemort…en 1866.

La mujer termino de decir esas palabras dejando en Hermione una cara de asombro e incredulidad…No era posible que Lord Voldemort hubiese vivido tanto…pero el hecho que el mago hubiera muerto la preocupaba.

-El mago murió porque no tenia suficiente poder…cuando uno destrasforma un libro escrito por un poderoso mago…va perdiendo energía, por eso que murió, intento destrasformar el libro con demasiada rapidez, y con toda su energía tan solo pudo averiar 2 pequeños datos.

-Pero porque…-Hermione estaba comenzando sentir un extraño miedo

-Querida, lee esos libros que te he dado…con ellos aprenderás a utilizar el poder que te sea necesario.

Sin mas la extraña mujer regreso por las cortinas que daban paso a la habitación continua, y aunque Hermione intento alcanzarla un instante después esta ya habia desaparecido.

- Ya vine por ti, Hermi- dijo un recién llegado krum que acababa de entrar a la tienda- Pudiste perder el miedo Hermi?

-Si…no te preocupes.

-Bien entonces vamos a casa- dijo Krum tendiéndole su mano.

"Será que habré perdido el miedo o quizás….

Continuara….

Bueno este Cáp. No me convence demasiado pero espero sea de su agrado!

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

-Hermione no se en que estes pensando, pero no es momento para hacerlo- dijo un Ron molesto.

Se hallaban cercanos al Caldero Chorreante...debian pasar por ahi si o si para atravesar la barrera que separaba al mundo magico del mugglet...pero seria inevitable que los vieran, es decir, no es posible pasar desapercibido a tres muchachos con el gran Harry Potter inconsiente sobre sus hombros.

-No tenemos opcion tendremos que decirselos...si tan solo kontaramos con la capa invisible de Harry...-penso Ron.

-No tenemos que contarselo.-dijo Hermione con una voz hipnotica

-Porque lo dices Hermi?- pregunto Krum y Ron lo miro con mala cara.

-Porque ya esta aqui...

Hermione habia recido unos curiosos libros de aquella mujer...Estos poseian detalles interesantes sobre el arte de trasformar, la adivinacion y otras artes famosas entre los magos...pero habia algo mas, mas poderoso en aquellos libros.

Hermione recordo haber leido algunos datos mas sobre el libro tan poderoso que la mujer le habia nombrado...Hermione leyo con curiosidad aquellas extrañas palabras...y...

Un sin fin de imagenes confusas atacaban la pobre mente de Hermione, que comenzaba a gritar ante los grandes horrores que veia en su mente...cosas tan terribles, y al fin, la imagen de aquel misterioso libro, cuando recien solo era un pequeño libro apenas empezado, con pocas hojas y sin ningun corte o falla en su tapa...Hermione estaba viendo el comienzo del libro...y con el, el comienzo del horror...

Hermione perdio el conocimiento, y no pudo darse cuenta de las curiosas inscripciones de tinta roja que aparecian en el libro en ese instante, ni tampoco que Krum entro rapidamente al cuarto, y sonreia con cariño al descubrir que Hermione no tenia daño alguno, ni tampoco, que algo en ella habia cambiado, algo que no muchos poseian, algo que en el futuro le impondria muchas pruebas dolorosas, algo...que le daria una oportunidad de ser feliz con el, o tambien, de acabar con el.

Nota de autora: Bueno jeje lamento informar para los seguidores del fic que me voy a ir unos dias de vacasiones, asik estimo que el fic ira a un ritmo mas lento, por otro lado...Lo lamento gente pero la adivinaza termino, y la ganadora es Elma, es correcto, los personajes que hablan al final de ese capitulo son DUBLEDORE Y EL ELFO DOMESTICO DOBBY, con lo cual la respuesta de Elma es la unica correcta, Artemis gracias por participar y seguro a la proxima ganas, aunk bueno komo dije " no todo es lo k parece" Yo escribi esa pequeña charla pensando en realidad en Voldemort y Colagusano, pero ni hablar...Siempre uno termina cambiando un poko las cosas jeje.

Bueno muchas gracias a los k leen mi fic posta nunca pense k mis fics les gustase a alguien , pero bueno muchas gracias y DISFRUTEN DE ESTA HISTORIA!

Elma despues me dejas un Review con las caracteristicas k kieras para el fic k te voy a dedicar Okis? )


	11. Chapter 11

Nota de autora: Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero acxa me vengo con todo…para torturarlos nuevamente jajaja…

"En efecto…Hermione siempre tenia razon, maldición…debi haber sabido que no mentia…pero como pudo saberlo…Si, no hay duda que Hermione es una gran hechicera…A diferencia de mi…"

Ron estaba sorprendido, bueno en verdad no tanto, pero le impacto el hecho de que Hermione supiera que en ese mismo instante, Dubledore, y la Orden del feniz los hubieran estado esperando en las mesas del Caldero Chorreante como alguien a quien se lo espera para tomar una tasa de te…Era increíble, se repetia a si mismo con incredulidad.

Sin embargo sintio cierto alivio, era mejor cruzarce con aquellos poderosos magos y estar protegidos, pese a los reclamos que se les pudieran hacer, a que estar cargando a Harry hasta el hospital, y atravesar aquel mundo mugglet solos y desprotegidos.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanias del Caldero, parecia como que sientos de magos hubieran hecho una Aparicion conjunta, por extraño que fuese ( seguro alguien habria lanzado un hechizo ocultador, en donde ellos se encontraban) el lugar por donde habian estado circulando los 4 muchachos estaba completamente vacio…

Albus Dubledore miro con seriedad a los muchachos, cuando estos como podian llevaban a Harry casi a rastras hasta este…

-Leviosa!- susurro Dubledore, y el cuerpo de Harry comenzo a flotar, los 3 muchachos suspiraron con alivio.

-Profesor...-sinceramente Ron no sabia que decir.

-No digas nada Ron...-dijo Dubledore con un hilito de voz, era obvio que se hallaba un poco molesto, muchos acontecimientos extraños estaban ocurriendo y lo unico que faltaba era que Harry fuera asesinado...un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Dubledore que parecia haberse envejecido de repente.

La Orden del fenix permanecia silenciosa, parecia como que todos sus miembros ( en realidad los unicos miembros presentes en ese momento eran Tonks, Lupin, Dubledore...y amigos de la orden como Handrig) se hubieran congelado o el miedo que les provoco el ver a Harry en esas condiciones los hubiera inmovilizado.

-Ron, Hermione, Victor...quiero que se reunan en el Caldero Chorreante en una hora, por favor antes coman algo y descansen- dijo Dubledore con Harry aun flotando a su lado cuando este comenzaba a emprender el viaje al Caldero.


	12. Chapter 12

El tiempo transcurro con rapidez, pudiendo los tres jóvenes tomar tan solo un

te en la barra del Caldero Chorriante y luego tuvieron que subir a la habitación en la que Tonos les había informado que fueran.

Allí se encontraba Harry acostado en una cama, reposando y ya sin ninguna herida visible.Ron no entendía muy bien el porque de esas caras llenas de seriedad…se debían de haber llevado un susto pero esas caras…parecía que se había muerto alguien…En efecto, Ron…alguien murió.

-Como se encuentra Harry, profesor- pregunto una preocupada Hermione.

-Bastante bien…-dijo Dubledore con un semblante serio.

-Bastante?- pregunto Ron.

Dubledore se acerco entonces a Harry y le levanto la remera para que tanto Ron, Hermione y Victor pudieran ver que el lugar donde se encontraba el corte se hallaba ahora una especie de tatuaje de una serpiente…no era un buen

augurio…según las imágenes que Hermione recordaba…aquellas que tanto la habían cambiado.

- Que significa eso? – pregunto Ron asustado…temiendo la respuesta

Ron había oído una vez a su padre decir que así como los mortifanos eran marcados con un tatuaje en el brazo, también lo eran las victimas fatales…que

luego de ser marcadas, ninguna de ellas sobrevivía.

- Durante el asenso de Lord Voldemort, durante los primeros años de su asenso, este mago oscuro gustaba de marcar a sus victimas…era como un juego, las victimas tratarían de sobrevivir, camuflándose , escondiéndose…esta marca lo que hace es quitar esas formas de escape, aquel tatuaje que tiene Harry lo marca como su victima, esa marca no se ira jamás…hasta la muerte de la victima…ninguna transformación, ya sea mágica o por medio de una poción, ningún ocultamiento, nada podrá salvar a esa victima, ya que la marca no se ira, y es por medio de aquella marca, que Lord Voldemort sabe donde esta su victima- Dubledore parecía cada vez mas anciano- además….Ron…tu pensaste que por nuestras caras había muerto alguien…y quizás tengas razón…lo que sucedió entre Harry, y aquella persona a la que se halla enfrentado, sin lugar a dudas, cambio a Harry un poco…bastante diría yo.

Dubledore les había dicho que descansaran a la noche, y que al otro DIA (si bien las clases de Hogwars no había comenzado aun) los enviaría a Hogwars a los 3…y que tal vez les asignaría alguna misión…

Los 3 durmieron en una habitación con 3 camas separadas, pensando en que había sucedido, en que sucederá y que les deparara aquella misión…


	13. Chapter 13

La noche habia pasado silenciosa e intranquila, como si supiera que en cualquier momento una peligrosa oscuridad la cubriera, para que nunca desplegara el hermoso brillo de la luna.

Ron se habia encontrado pensando en aquella noche, todo lo que en tan poco habia sucedido, parecia una gran mentira, que tanto haya pasado en tan poco tiempo. Pero habia sido real…la batalla de Harry , y la nueva marca que en su cuerpo aparecio…ya no solo tenia la marca en forma de rayo en su frente…ahora tambien tenia la Marca de la muerte…una nueva marca, que volvia a marcar su vida. Ron se durmió, vagando aun en sus pensamientos, mientras que Hermione se hallaba perdida en sus sueños…

Sueño de Hermione

Imágenes borrosas, sangre, muerte, dolor…Hermione comenzo a agarrarse su cabeza como si asi pudiera callar y cegar las imágenes y gritos que escuchaba en su cabeza…Era demasiado para ella…no tenia la fortaleza…Harry…muerto…Ron…lagrimas comenzaban a caer en su rostro, ella no podia permitir eso…

- Que eres capaz de hacer para evitar eso?

Hermione giro y vio entonces a la adivinadora a la que Victor la habia llevado.

- Puedes pararlo…puedes evitar que suceda- le decia aquella mujer de forma tentativa.

Sangre…ya no queria mas sangre…ya no…









-Basta!- grito Hermione, cuyo grito marcaba el fin de aquella pesadilla.

-Tranquila Hermi…- Krum se hallaba cerca de ella, acariciando su mejilla y mirandola con cariño, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa ( un tanto extraña) se formaba en sus labios- solo fue una pesadilla, pequeña…solo duerme.- le dijo krum mientras la acunaba…que fortuna que Ron no habia visto aquello…

El dia llego y aun los jóvenes se encontraban con grandes dudas sobre lo que Dubledore les daria de mision, pero fuese lo que fuese, seria de gran importancia.

Dubledore les indico a todos ( execto Harry quien estaba siendo cargado por un lloroso Hangrid) que se colocaran alrededor de el formando un circulo, cosa que sorprendio mucho a Hermione y Ron, semejante Aparicion Conjunta…

Pero esto no era una Aparicion Conjunta, sino algo mucho mas util, una vez todos acomodados como lo habia indicado Dubledore, el profesor saco su varita magica y grito "_trasportation!"_. Inmediatamente La orden, Ron, Hermione, Krum y Dubledore fueron como arrastrados a una gran velocidad a traves de campos, ciudades y bosques, la experiencia habia durado pocos segundos y para Ron era comparable a viejar en Traslador.

- En efecto Ron, este tipo de magia es como el Traslador, le explico Dubledore un poco mas calmado de encontrarse en el gran Salon de Hogwars- se puede transportar mas de una persona sin tocarla o equipajes porque alrededor del mago aparece una barrera magica invisible- cambiando el tono de voz a uno de amabilidad y calma que los dias anteriores Dubledore no habia utilizado, ls dijo a los chicos- preparen sus cosas, acomodense y esta noche hablaremos de las misiones, Harry permanecera en la enfermeria mientras tanto- y como para no perder la costumbre Dubledore les dijo- Bienvenidos a Hogwards una vez mas, chicos.

Continuara…

Bueno P aca para evitar que me maten xD ajaja si bien aun no voy a explicar ninguna duda, les voy a hacer una recopilación de las dudas ya existentes en el proximo fic y tambien me animo a decirles un adelantito No se les hace que Victor Krum actua raro? Les voy a decir que Victor va a ser un personaje importante asique no pierdan detalles…aunk no paresca van a ser importantes mas adelante, Lo k cuente Hermione, Ron y los personajes tambien tendra pequeñas pistas y dentro de poco se viene una adivinanza, y bueno GRACIAS POR LOS REWIES y sin mas me despido y espero les agrade la historia!

Aiosssssssssssssssssss


	14. Chapter 14

Dubledore les habia dicho a Hermione, Victor y Ron que bajasen cuando tuvieran todo acomodado, no paso mucho tiempo para que las prendas de Hermione estuvieran en impecable orden en su habitación, las prendas de Ron…bueno estaban "ordenadas" por asi decirlo, y Victor no habia traido al castillo mas que algunos libros y su varita, asi que le prestaron una tunica en Hogwards, y una vez ya todo arreglado, los muchachos bajaron al Gran Salon…

En este parecia como que las grandes y caracteristicas mesas de las 4 casas hubiesen sido removidas, asi como los adornos e incluso para el gran asombro de Hermione el hechizo que tenia el techo para que fuese visto como si fuera un hermoso cielo.

-Profesor, nos dira ahora cual sera la mision? – dijo Ron un poco nervioso, a lo que Dubledore le dirigio una sonrisa y se preparo para explicarle lo que debian hacer.

- Veras Ron, les dare misiones individuales a uds 3, no te diste cuenta pero ni Hermione ni Victo restan aquí- y era verdad, Ron giro y no vio a ninguno de los dos muchachos.

- Pero que de…-se sorprendio Ron

-Se llama Distorsión Ron…no hay magia imposible de hacer Ron, tanto Hermione como krum se encuentran en esta habitación, solo que no puedes verlos, se podria decir que si bien estan en esta sala "se encuentran en otra dimnsion" hablando conmigo- dijo Dubledore sonriendo ante la mirada atonica de Ron.

- Quiere decir que esta hablando con los tres en la misma habitacional mismo tiempo?

- Por supuesto Ron, aunque el termino " misma habitación" no es el correcto, de todas formas estamosaqui para hablar de tu mision Ron.

- Es por eso que hizo esto de la Distorsión?

- Exacto, si bien se que tanto Hermione como Krum son excelentes chicos y se puede confiar en ellos, quiero que cada uno de uds enfrente esta mision solos, y sin ningun tipo de ayuda…por so Ron te pedire que no le comentes nada de esta mision, ni a Hermione, ni a Krum…ni siquiera a Harry- le dijo Dubledore con seriedad .

- De acuerdo profesor –dijo Ron un poco nervioso.

- Bien Ron escucha con atención, tu mision sera…

- De acuerdo profesor no le contare a los chicos, pero puede decirme cual sera mi mision?- pregunto Hermione entre curiosa y sorprendida por todas aquellas artes magicas que habian aparecido en tan poco tiempo para ella.

- Bien Hermione, como sabes, ls varitas del Apocalipsis son construidas por medio de posiones, es muy difícil la preparación de quella pocion - añadio Dubledore – pero si se logra da unos resultados asombrosos, sin duda.

- Pero entonces que s lo que debo hacer yo?- pregunto Hermione.

- Hermione, Harry es quien tiene ese libro del Apocalipsis, en el se encuentran pociones, grandes y poderosas pociones y hechizos en las cuales se encuentra la creación de aquellas varitas…tu mision Hermione…sera crear las varitas – Hermione lo miro boquiabierta

- pero profesor, el libro esta transformado…sera muy dificil…

- Es por eso Hermione…Eres la mejor en todo Hogwars dejame que e lo diga…en verdad lo eres, y necesitaremos tu poder, se hacerca aquí una peligrosa batalla enla que necesitaremos todo el poder que podamos conseguir, todos aquí en Hogwards haremos lo mejor para destransformar aquel libro…pero si sobrevivimos quedaremos casi sin ninguna pizca de energia, y es necesario que las varitas esten preparadas, son la unica forma…tmbien es posible que en el libro este la cura para la marca de la muerte que lleva Harry…incluso puede que mencione algo sobre el arte de dividir el alma, ese libro es la unica oportunidad que tenemos y aunque sea arriesgado…debemos hacerlo…

-Muy bien profesor…tiene mi palabra….


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras Dubldore le explicaba a Hermione y Ron, Harry permanecia inquieto en la enfermeria, alli permanecia Macgonagall vigilando que todo anduviese bien…lo cierto es que podia cuidar a Harry fisicamente…pero no se percataba que dentro de Harry algo estaba ocurriendo…algo malo.

( N/A: lo que aparesca seguido de es el sueño de Harry)

Sombras y oscuridad…Harry podia verlo como si pasaran ante el una película en camara lenta par que no perdiera ningun tipo de detalle…la sangre de niños…adultos…mujeres…y familias, que provocara que Harry recordara su propia tragedia, y hacia que le hirviera la sangre y que lo que una vez fue ira y dolor se convirtieran en un increíble odio que ni siquiera se imagino pudiera sentir jamas.

Harry no sabia si soñaba o recordaba, ya que podia ver a aquella mujer con la que se habia enfrentado en la tienda…aquella que lo habia acuchillado, para obtener su sangre y realizar alguna pocion que seguramente heririan mas a Harry…

" No puedo! " se repetia Harry una vez tras otra pensando en aquellas siluetas ensangrentadas que ya no eran desconocidos, sino mas bien sus propios amigos…lo unico que le quedaba en la vida…"NO!" Comenzaba a desesperarse aquel que una vez enfrento al mismisimo Voldemrt y sobrevivio…no…mas de una ve habia sobrevivido…pero aquella mujer…"POR QUE ELLA?" Era imposible…no podia ser real…Harry comenzaba a arrodillarse en aquel lugar oscuro, mientras en su mente mas imágenes horrendas aparecian, y mas desesperación aparecia….

Macgonagall percibia ahora una atmosfera extraña…como si un terrible poder hubiera aparecido, lleno de odio…tanto odio, que Macgonagall nunca hubiera podido imaginar que aquel inmenso odio desprendiera del mismo Harry, aquel odio, que tan solo la maldad podia mostrar…

"IDIOTA!" Harry comenzaba a odiarse…siempre habia dependido de todos…en primer año…gracias a Ron y Hermion habia llegado a la Piedra filosofal…Otro recuerdo doloroso ataco la mente de Harry tan rapido que no pudo evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera finalmente al suelo, La Camara secreta…tambien ahí habia recibido ayuda…al igual que en su 3er año…luego Cedrid murio por el…luego su padrino…quin mas moriria por el…."NO MAS!"

El odio cada vez era mas fuerte ni siquiera Harry podia soportar su propio odio…debia descargarlo…Voldemort…Sus amigos…aquella mujer..Hermione…ya nada importaba…solo el odio y el Harry…sbia lo que tenia que hacer…aquella mujer se lo habia dicho…"Ya nada me importa"…

Macgonagall comprendio entonces qu el aura venia de Harry…aunque su descubrimiento fuemuy tardio, en tanto levanto su varita par sellar aquella aura, Harry se levanto, dejando que Magcgonagall mirara con horror la mirada llena de odio que Harrt le dirigia…no…no era a ella…esa era la nueva mirada de Harry…

- Ha despertdo…-dijo Macgonagall casi inaudible mientras Harry le sonreia…pero esa sonrisa…ya no poseia afecto…sino tan solo odio.


	16. Chapter 16

Krum se encontraba mirando con una sonrisa llena de triunfo a Dubledore y a Snape (quien en ese momento miraba completamente enfurecido a el joven) como si la prueba que le impusieron hubiese sido demasiado sencilla para una persona como el.

Dubledore lo miraba lleno de asombro, dudas, y un extraño sentimiento que no podía definir…no pensó nunca q aquel joven superara aquella prueba con tanta facilidad…

- Puedo retirarme ahora, profesor Dubledore? – pregunto krum con una extraña amabilidad

-Si señor krum puede retirarse- respondió Dubledore a lo que Snape le dirigió una mirada muy desagradable que a cualquiera hubiera helado la sangre.

Krum solo se limito a sonreír e iniciar el camino hacia la torre de Glyfinddor para leer unos libros que había traído desde las vacaciones con Hermione.

- Por que lo dejo ir que acaso usted piensa que….?

- Vamos Severus paso la prueba…eso basta…por ahora.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Ron yacía totalmente inconsciente apunto de ser atacado por una criatura…

- Aléjense de el ¡! – grito Handrig completamente enfurecido – No les hará daño, si lo tocan me enojare con Uds. – decía Handrig como si aquella gran Águila seguida de águilas mas pequeñas entendiera su idioma o fuera un pequeño niño que se hubiera portado mal.

- Te estoy diciendo que…

"Debo ser fuerte…por Harry…por Hermione….por mi mismo" Ron se incorporo como impulsado por un resorte "No puedo dejarme vencer…debo cumplir mi misión…si lo hago…será de gran ayuda…lo se…" Ron le dijo a Handrig que se corriera y Handrig viendo la mirada decidida de Ron así lo hizo… " No moriré Harry….veras que en esta batalla…no seré un inútil"

- Ron – Hermione despertó de su sueño, cierta preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, aquel sueño en el que Ron era golpeado por grandes Águilas aun permanecía en su cabeza, ella tenia ese sueño desde hace días…pero no entendió adecuadamente el significado de aquello, también había soñado con Harry…pero prefería ignorar ese sueño, ese sueño en el que Harry…no…eso no sucedería jamás…ella nunca lo permitiría…Solo muerta…

Hermione pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraban…una situación muy difícil la cual marcaba la ultima batalla con el señor oscuro…Morir o matar…no había mas opciones…pero…los poderes con los que tanto el Innombrable y ellos se metían eran muy poderosos…cualquier paso en falso…

-Hermi…

- Victor…que haces aquí? – pregunto Hermione sonrojada…ella se hallaba en la habitación de

las chicas…"un lugar seguro de todo hombre" como algunas compañeras le habían dicho una vez.

- Solo vine a verte…pensé que estarías cansada por tu misión…yo termine la mía- dijo sonriente aquel muchacho.

- Mi misión..? Acaso sabias?- pregunto Hermione curiosa y asombrada.

-Si Hermi…Dubledore me lo contó terminada mi misión, me dijo que te cuidara – volvió a sonreír ante la ingenua muchacha.

- A mi me dijo que no podíamos saber la misión de los otros…-dijo ella despacio.

- Lo se…p eso no puedo decirte cual fue mi misión…o cual es la de Ron- sonrió ligeramente pero la chica no percibió esto- tengo unos libros que seguro te gustaran- le dijo Krum.

- Son los libros que cargaste todo el verano?

- Si Hermi…y ahora puede que te sean útiles…quieres echarles un vistazo?

- Enseguida- Hermion sonrió- Ahora solo déjame cambiarme...- se volvió a sonrojar la joven.

- Muy bien, te esperare- krum la despidió con un abraso y se marcho cerrando tras de si la puerta con cuidado y sonriendo de manera extraña.

"Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad…pero que sucede cuando las pesadillas se transforman en verdad" "Serias una gran hechicera Hermione Granger…si sobrevivieses lo serias"- pensando esto Krum se marcho a su habitación a buscar aquellos libros, que sin saberlo traerían un mal mayor.


	17. Chapter 17

Krum observaba el libro que tenia entre sus manos con un gran asombro, como

Si en verdad se tratase de algo realmente asombroso, pues en verdad para el lo era, aquel misterioso libro que solo unos pocos se arriesgaban a explorar y mas aun le asombraban aquellos que aunque hayan perecido encontraron cierta información sobre el libro…

En muchacho entreabrió el libro, el cual fue a parar en una pagina de una imagen bastante desagradable…Krum se sorprendió…esa imagen ya la había visto en un sueño, pero no comprendía porque estaba en ese libro, ¿acaso

El libro le estaba jugando una treta? Cerró el libro enojado, mientras recordaba su sueño…

Flash Back

La sangre bañaba el paisaje como un azul tiñe los océanos, las ruinas de lo que alguna vez seguramente había sido un gran edificio se encontraban desperdigadas por los suelos rojos, en los que no solo se amontonaban escombros, sino también huesos…

Parecía como si el hubiera elegido ese terreno que tan importante le era para desatar su ultima batalla…

- Si tanto te importaba… ¿por que hiciste esto maldito mocoso?…

La pregunta de Krum resonó, provocando un eco con su misma pregunta, mas no con una respuesta…Como si lo supiese, Krum se acerco a un lugar en especial, donde los escombros parecían haber sido acomodados de forma tal para hacer una tumba…

End Flash Back

Krum sonrió, ese seria el futuro, a menos que el lo cambiase, ¿pero seria lo correcto? El no lo sabia, pero si fuese necesario, el lo haría…la misión que le había sido encomendada, seria completada.

-¡Ron! – Handrig parecía asustado por el estado de Ron, por algún extraño motivo el joven se hallaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, el cual se hallaba cubierto de sangre.

- Nunca…pensé…que fuera…tan difícil…-gimió Ron completamente adolorido.

- Ron te llevare a la enfermería- grito Handrig horrorizado

- ¡No! déjame aquí…hasta que no lo logre…no me iré

- ¡Ron¡

Ron no obedecía a Handrig, estaba claramente decidido a todo, pero si esto seguía así terminaría muerto seguramente.

Ron sonrió …"Esta vez no lucharas solo Harry"…

-¡RONNNNNNNNN¡

Dubledore miraba desde su despacho el horizonte que el sol había obsequiado esta vez, era rojo como la sangre…Magonagall estaba a su lado con semblante preocupado.

- Harry despertó…-dijo en tono casi inaudible

- Lo se…-dijo despacio.

-Albus no tienes que…

- Es necesario, no te preocupes- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa de las que animaban a todos en Hogwards – yo ya no lo necesito.

- Pero Albus…

- Pero para el puede significar la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, entre ser feliz o infeliz, entre vivir y morir, entre matar y dejar vivir…

- Pero Albus si tú pierdes el Amuleto de Grifindor…

- Minerva- dijo Albus con amabilidad- estoy preparado para lo que vendrá, pero Harry aun es un niño, si no le doy el Amuleto, no podrá controlar su poder, ahora que tiene la Marca de la muerte…no podrá controlarlo.

- Pero Albus, tu tampoco podrás!- grito Magonagall al borde del llanto

-Si podré ya sabes lo que dicen- le respondió sonriendo- Mas sabe Diablo por viejo que por Diablo.

Magonagall permaneció silenciosa no le gustaba la idea, pero quizás tenia razón…sin embargo a Magonagall le preocupaba el estado de Dubledore si perdiese el Amuleto, Magonagall sabia perfectamente al igual que los demás profesores ( bueno a decir verdad solo ella y Snape sabían) que hace 16 años

Dubledore había sido marcado por el mismo Voldemort, aquella marca le había traído problemas al director ya que provocaba que su poder mágico fuera inestable, sin embargo, el sabio Dubledore había oído que oculto en Hogwards se encontraba un anillo perteneciente a Griffynddor que había sido creado con el fin de controlar el excesivo poder mágico de su dueño…Así mismo los otros 3 jefes hicieron un anillo con el mismo propósito…así mismo dichos anillos solo podían ser utilizados por un miembro de la misma casa…Gracias a eso Dubledore había podido evitar descontrolar su poder y hasta cierto punto "ocultar" la marca de la muerte…pero ahora, Harry era quien necesitaba ese anillo, así que se dirigiría a la enfermería y se lo entregaría…Dubledore esperaba que el anillo pudiera controlar no solo el poder de Harry sino también su oscuridad…


	18. Chapter 18

Ron caía por un gran acantilado el cual parecía no tener fin…Hermione…bañada en su sangre se agarraba el pecho con sus manos mientras lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro…Ginny…tenia sus ojos abiertos en una expresión de horror…Neville…Luna…

Lupin se enfrentaba en una violenta lucha licántropo contra licántropo…

Arturo…Molly…Ya no podía ver mas, semejante horror, todos a quienes amaba estaban muertos o muriendo…Fred…George…tan valientemente habían muerto defendiéndolo…tanta sangre…por el, por su culpa…Dubledore…Moría lentamente con una gran espada atravesada en su pecho que Harry reconoció como la espada de Gryffindor que había utilizado en segundo para derrotar al basilisco… Muchos encapuchados cubrían el piso, tapando muchos muertos bajo ellos…tanta muerte…todo por el…¿ Si hubiese existido esto hubiese ocurrido Seria el futuro…Cho…seguro se sintió tan triste cuando perdió a Cedrid que había decidido enfrentarse a esa gran batalla, en la que tan solo unos pocos decidieron quedarse…-una imagen de la muerte de Sirius cruzo la mente de Harry y se estremeció- Handrig…Macgonagall corría desesperadamente al auxilio de Dubledore, quien se había desprendido la espada e inexplicadamente seguía vivo…-Maldito Voldemort…si pudiera…si pudiera…te mataría!!! De la forma más cruel posible no mereces menos…- Tanta muerte…ya no podía ver mas, hasta que un poderoso grito le hizo girar la vista sin desearlo…los ojos de Harry se abrieron de horror, ante aquella visión…y comenzó a correr…-HERMIONEEE!!

La enfermería seguía tal cual se mostraba año tras año en Hogwards, para Harry era tan familiar que hubiera podido saber si hubiesen corrido un papel o una silla de esta…Lentamente Harry alzo su vista alcanzando a ver a Dubledore quien lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Un sueño…todo ha sido un sueño…"

Sin embargo Harry no pudo evitar lanzar un llanto ahogado…"Si eso fuese una premonición…"

-Harry, todo estará bien no tienes de que preocuparte

-Pero…profesor…

-Harry, se que debes estar pasándola muy mal…pero es necesario hable contigo, es importante…

"-Harry durante tu estadía en el Callejón Diagon has sido atacado por "algo" o alguien quien dejo en ti una marca muy poderosa conocida como la Marca de la muerte, eres muy fuerte Harry…muy pocos son los magos han sobrevivido, sin embargo con dicha marca es preferible morir…esta marca es muy especial, para aquel que sobreviva representa como "un sensor" que puede ser detectado tanto por quien te dejo la marca, como sus camaradas y maestro.

No puede ser borrada, ni curada…y debido a la inmensa cantidad de magia negra que contiene, la persona que este marcada recibe parte de esa magia…de esa oscuridad…supongo quien creo la marca abra pensado que era algo bueno para desequilibrar la mente del rival, pero lo cierto es que la marca representa un doble filo…tu poder mágico ha crecido Harry…sin embargo, no podrás controlarlo…"

Harry escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras que Dubledore le dirigía, esperanzado, de que en cualquier momento dijese la solución…

" La profesora Macgonagall logro sellar tu aura maligna Harry…pero cada vez esta se fortalece…la próxima vez no se podrá detener…tener la marca Harry, es terrible…atenta contra el juicio de uno con imágenes, ilusiones…- observo la cara de Harry y comprendió que el ya había tenido algunas visiones- sueños…

- Pero son irreales?- pregunto Harry esperanzado de que en verdad su sueño hubiese sido una ilusión

- Tal vez…recuerda Harry, la marca también "agranda" el poder mágico…Pero no es algo de lo que debamos hablar ahora…Harry quiero que por nada en el mundo te quites lo que te voy a entregar ahora.

Harry asintió. Y Dubledore se saco de uno de sus dedos un anillo con una gema anaranjada-rojiza y una G rodeada de fuego…

-Pero por que?

- Siempre tan curioso -sonrió Dubledore, pero esta vez aquella sonrisa pareció mas una mueca- Solo…no te lo quites luego te explicare Harry…a su tiempo.

Harry asintió y miro nuevamente aquella joya…luego se despidió de Dubledore, quien dijo que debía hacer los preparativos para el ciclo de Hogwards.

Una vez afuera Dubledore se coloco una mano en el pecho, cerca de su corazón…aunque el no lo viese sabia, que aquella marca había despertado de su sueño…sonrió…quizás…aquello no seria tan malo ( oO la marca le afecto la capucha).

Ron permanecía tumbado en el piso…ensangrentado y adolorido, pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro…al fin su esfuerzo había logrado completar su misión…al fin…el…Ronald Weasly tenia algo con que sobresalir sobre sus hermanos o sobre Harry o Hermione misma…pero lo mas importante…al fin podría luchar junto a su mejor amigo, porque el…ahora era un animago…pero no uno cualquiera…

NOTA DE AUTORA: Jojo perdonen el retraso pero acá esta, y espero les haya gustado este capitulo que como pueden ver es mas largo jeje xd y bueno les diré q falta menos pa lo groso y k se yo, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y para el k kiera agregarme para charlar sobre el fic, aconsejar o tan solo trabar amistad agreguenme a 


	19. Chapter 19

Ya habían comenzados las clases de Hogwards y todos notaban los cambios radicales que el colegio había sufrido tras la reaparición de Voldemort, algo que sin muy lugar a dudas no a muchos les agradaba…En cuanto a Profesores el colegio no había hecho mayores cambios, excepto claro al tradicional nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras…que en esta ocasión no era un profesor…sino todo lo contrario…

-Pero que buena que esta…-decían todos los estudiantes que podían apreciar el cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado de la Profesora Angie Surver de unos pocos años mas que los alumnos de 7mo año

Después otro cambio bastante sorpresivo ( o mejor dicho no tanto) Fue la creación de Las Clases De Oclumancia Que impartiría El profesor Severus Snape a lo que muchos sintieron ganas de desfallecer…bancar a Snape en 2 cursos seria cosa infernal…

Las salidas en Hogwards se volvieron casi nulas, incluso las salidas a Homestead pero en fin…nada que nunca se hubiese vivido en ese colegio…

Por otro lado Ron se hallaba un poco impaciente recordando como había logrado su grandiosa transformación en…shhhhhhhhh…aun no podía decirlo era verdad!

Hermione mientras tanto se hallaba muy irritada…la verdad que las varitas eran muy trabajabas incluso para una gran hechicera como Hermione.

Y Harry, bueno se encontraba mas calmado y las pesadillas casi no habían vuelto a aparecer, sin embargo aun tenia ciertos problemas para controlar su varita mágica, como si su poder mágico hubiera crecido y quisiera salir disparado en cualquier momento.

Las clases eran dictadas con normalidad, con la excepción de que la mayor parte del alumnado parecía no haber entrado a Hogwards ese año, reduciendo considerablemente la cantidad de alumnos.

Por otro lado Dubledore se encontraba mas desaparecido que nunca, los profesores les habían informado que este había echo un viaje para discutir unos asuntos con el embajador del Mundo Mágico, sin embargo ninguno de los tres amigos creía esas palabras.

- Dubledore esta actuando extraño- dijo Hermione con intranquilidad

- Si, es verdad, parece mas alterado que dé costumbre, el siempre se ha mostrado muy tranquilo pero ahora…-dijo Ron

-La otra vez hablo conmigo en la enfermería sobre la marca…-dijo Harry casi en un susurro- me dio uno de sus anillos, y me dijo que no me lo quitara, pero no me explico porque- termino de contar Harry.

Hermione y Ron observaron el anillo de gema naranja y una "G" en oro, como si intentasen con esa mirada llegar al interior del anillo y poder comprender el porque le fue entregado a Harry. Como era obvio Ron no llego a ninguna suposición inteligente, pero Hermione…

- Lo lamento chicos tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos luego! – se excuso la chica para luego irse a paso rapido y perderse por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo.

- ¿Y a esta que mosca le pico?- le pregunto Ron a Harry, el cual solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su reloj.

- ¡Oh no Ron¡Llegaremos tarde a Adivinación!- dijo Harry comenzando a correr, no quería tener que cumplir un castigo con la loca de adivinación…

- ¡Deberían agradecernos que lleguemos! Con esa profesora dando clases…- le contesto Ron a lo que ambos rieron un poco antes de desaparecer con rapidez tras una puerta que los llevaba a la parte alta del castillo, donde seguramente les predecirían un futuro muy oscuro…


	20. Continuidad del Fic

**Bien, dejo esta nota para hablarles en cuanto a la continuidad del fic. He decidido re editar el fic corregido y mejorado en FictionPress, sin embargo en seguiré publicando lo que vendría a ser como los borradores de este fic. **

**¿Por que? Bueno, he estado releyendo mi fic, y en verdad creo que da para mas, y ahora que me he perfeccionado un poco mas quiero arreglar y mejorar este fic (por cierto este es el primer fic que publique) pero a no desesperar, aun podrán disfrutar de los borradores y también del fic editado. Muchas gracias. **

**Aquí les dejo la dirección del fic ( borrar espacio) **

**http://www .fictionpress .com/s/2438065/1/**


End file.
